


Code Red, Prelude

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars Saucy Sides [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: WhatwasJesse doing in their dorm in 'Code Red Contingency'?Could it have been ... saucy?(Yeah.  Yeah it was.)
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Soft Wars Saucy Sides [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701715
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	Code Red, Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code Red Contingency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697241) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> Here is my apology for the Bacara heartache folks, please accept this fun, easy saucy in recompense.
> 
> Ft. the return of terrible clone trooper euphamisms

Kix is half-awake and fully annoyed when Jesse drops down from cleaning droid access hatch and eels his way into his bed. Without invitation he wedges himself in between Kix and the wall and forces the medic out of the Perfect Spot. Cool stone wall at his back, body-warm mattress under him, a light sheet tying everything together. It is empirically the ideal location in Kix’s bed for optimal sleep conditions. Jesse elbows him in the hip in his quest to commandeer The Spot.

Kix is too tired to fight him for it. He’ll make him pay tomorrow.

Kix is _fully awake_ and _doubly annoyed_ when Jesse slips a hand under his waistband.

“You _empty helmet_ ,” Kix hisses, too loud _far_ too loud in the dorm. Frantically he glances across the room.

The Captain sleeps on, undisturbed.

Jesse rumbles that quiet, too rare laugh that always, always loosens something in Kix’s chest. “What’s wrong vod,” he murmurs against the point of Kix’s jaw below his ear. “Something here to get excited about?” Kix has Jesse’s wrist in a vice grip against his stomach, but Jesse’s fingers roam with impunity, dipping just into Kix’s sleep pants and lightly scratching with blunt nails under the hem.

“This is. This is-” Jesse nips at his ear, his neck, his jaw. Drags his chin against where Kix has just shaved down his hair that past evening and the skin is sensitive. “We _can’t_. The Captain-”

The scout rolls his hips, writhes his _whole body_ against Kix’s back as if his spine was pure cartilage. Kix’s mouth goes abruptly dry. The hand Kix hadn’t been tracking appears, working it’s way under Kix’s waist to slide possessively up Kix’s chest.

“You’re going to _wake him up_ ,” Kix whispers harshly. Even with the hold on his wrist, Jesse’s hand drifts lower and lower.

Jesse hums. “Only if you plan to be loud about it,” he muses. He hooks his chin over Kix’s shoulder, presses them cheek to cheek. “But would that be so bad? Maybe he’d like to join.”

“ _Jesse_!” There’s no denying though, no hiding the interest as Kix body lurches in response to that. Jesse’s Torrent’s scout: there’s no possible way he wouldn’t have noticed. Kix feels Jesse’s smile against his cheek.

“Well _well_. Have we found something Kix? You’re the only command staff or command track that hasn’t approached him. We all just thought you weren’t interested.” He laughs, delighted. “Head Medic are you _shy_?”

Kix didn’t need to know that. Didn’t need to know about Hardcase or the Corporals everyone’s calling Twins. Didn’t need to know that they all _talked_ about it.

There’s no denying he wanted to know, though.

“It’s _inappropriate_ ,” Kix snaps in an undertone swallowing down the hot wash of lust that has him twitching in Jesse’s expert grip.

It’s inappropriate, Kix thinks, considering the working relationship he has with the Captain. It’s inappropriate to be _discussing this_ while watching the Captain’s sleeping back, shoulders dropped in relaxation that Kix hasn’t seen in too long.

“He deserves _better_ than-”

A kiss, quiet and apologetic against the back of his bare shoulder for pushing. “Being objectified,” Jesse finishes. “Yeah. Of course.” He hides it well sometimes, but Jesse is a deeply moral man.

He has no shame though.

“S’pose you better keep it _very_ quiet then,” he continues. “You wouldn’t want to disturb him. He looked like he needed the sleep.”

“For _Force’s sake_ Jesse!”

After so long, Jesse knows all the best ways to get Kix heated in the shortest time. He knows just how to rub at Kix’s chest to make him pant. He knows where behind the shell of Kix’s ear to press the very point of his tongue that makes Kix shudder and whine. He knows how to touch, light then firm, stroke then tug, calloused fingertips here, pressure from knuckles there, skin slipping smoother and smoother under his hand.

“Quiet, quiet Kix,” Jesse mouths against his ear. “Where’s that famous reserve?”

“Fuck y- Jesse, _fuck_. Jesse little gods.” Kix feels the laugh against his bare back more than he hears it.

“You’re so _bad_ at this,” Jesse wonders, gleeful. Kix presses his knuckles to his mouth and bites to stem the flow of words. Sound escapes around his fingers, scattered and raw.

Jesse rolls again behind him, nestles his hips against the curve of Kix’s rear and rocks into him. “What if I had sucked you like I’d planned?” Jesse breathes against him. “You’d be screaming now wouldn’t you? Can’t hold it back can you? Knew you were repressed the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Fuck you,” Kix whispers. “You fucking over-stewed _tube scraping_.” Jesse cackles.

“Hit a nerve? Yeah, vod I wanted in your blacks half-way through the first command meeting. Wanted to unzip you, shake your stance a little. See how fast I could get you fired off. Don’t pretend, you know you wanted to shove your deece down my throat to shut me up the second you met me.”

“I want to _shut you up now_ ,” Kix growls, but there’s not a chance of that. Jesse knows he loves his voice, loves hearing those sly insinuations just over the line of appropriate. Loves having him hint at filthy fantasies.

“I know you would. But you’re a screamer vod, you’ll wake your Captain if I swallow you.”

He’s rocking Kix up into his grip, again and again, faster and faster and his clever fingers pick out every nerve that leaves Kix whining high and desperate. Faster, and Jesse’s words against his ear come faster too, more disconnected. The knuckles Kix presses against his teeth do little to dampen his moans.

“ _Fuck fuck vod,_ ” Jesse moans and his hips stutter hard against Kix. Kix comes with a cry like breaking glass.

Captain Rex stirs, groans.

Kix freezes, panic and horror and that knife edge of excitement that he always claimed he was beyond slithers like lightning down his spine. Behind him, Jesse curses near silent but vehement.

Captain Rex’s comm chimes a loud, piercing salvation from his side-table.


End file.
